


Stop Being a Brat

by Creepygirl10



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Body Worship, Consensual Kink, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Robot Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Touch-Starved Revenant (Apex Legends), bottom revenant, dick attachment, pathfinder is a brat, top pathfinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepygirl10/pseuds/Creepygirl10
Summary: It's just smut.
Relationships: Pathfinder/Revenant (Apex Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Stop Being a Brat

Revenant is laying on his back with Pathfinder between his legs. Pathfinder's hands roam over Revenant's sides, from his chest to hips to thin thighs. Drinking the little subtle sounds that would come out of Revenant's voice box. In hopes that Pathfinder wouldn't notice but he did.

"You're really beautiful friend," Pathfinder comments.

Revenant glares in return, "Don't call me friend in a moment like this."

Path tightens his hold on his hips, "Okay love." Revenant could feel his thoughts glitch and felt a bit of heat within himself. He could feel Pathfinder's hand trailing down his hip between his legs. "Can I?"

Feels his finger tapping his entrance to his valve. "You know you can," Revenant replies with a huff.

"That's not what I asked, love," his other hand was rubbing small circles with his thumb on Revenant's waist. "Can I?"

Rev absolutely hated this about Path, always asking for his permission, "You're a brat, you know."

Revenant clenches his hands on the sheets as he could feel Path circle his entrance, he looks down to see a devious smiling emoji on his screen, "All you have to do is say the magic word love."

"...Fine, brat," it takes a moment for Rev to speak up because it's clearly embarrassing for him and Pathfinder loves it, "Ye-augh."

Revenant throws his head back as with no warning Path rubs his finger in the mesh of Revenant's entrance. Pathfinder is always amazed at how Revenant's built-in valve hugs his finger, he can take another Path thinks to himself, "I'm going to add another finger okay, beautiful."

Revenant just glitches a response and arches his back as he feels the second finger enter him. His voice cracks as he can't help the sounds coming out. The sensors in his body let him know that he is warming up at an alarming rate but he ignores that. "You're doing so good, I wonder if I can find the special spot of yours."

Rev's legs twitch around Path. His body jerks off the body as Path finds what he's looking for. The little bundle of wires that makes Revenant's vision have black spots. Rev's hand immediately reached for Pathfinder's wrist that was currently coming in and out of him. The noises were still coming out as his body begins to rock with Pathfinder's rhythm. 

"Look at you. I think you're ready for a third, don't you think," Revenant moans as he feels the third finger stretches him.

Rev's body twitches as Path stretches him out and continue to fuck his fingers into Rev, "Pathfi-," his voices crack as he can fill himself reach his climax.

"Release for me, love," Pathfinder coos at the bot withering in the bed. 

The lanky bot's body because stiff as he feels himself lubrication come out of his valve. Coming onto Path's fingers and he notices that Path has a smiling purple winking devil emoji with black hearts, "What do you think you're doi-."

He's caught off guard as he senses that fourth finger into him. Prodding at his "prostate," unleashing a sudden load moan. His voice breaks off and has a slight static edge to it. Legs claiming down around Pathfinder's body due to being in the way. It felt too much to Rev and honestly wonders why he let's Pathfinder get away with stuff like this. He was practically whining at the overstimulation. "You're doing so great, love. Just a bit longer."

All Revenant could do is mewl in response. Path releases his waist and reaches for something he quite couldn't see. But his focus was on the fingers that were abusing his spot that had him rocking and moaning and withering like a bitch in heat. A sigh of relief came out of Revenant ad the four boxy fingers came out of him. His cooling system was working very harshing. He was in a world of his own as he didn't see Path use his lubricated hand to slick up the attached cock that was in his hand.

Revenant slightly jumps as Pathfinder grabs his hip, "I'm not done yet, love."

Revenant could respond as he felt his valve stretch wider than the four fingers that were in him. His hands held on to pathfinders writs as he arches his back once more and lets out a whimper of overstimulation. "You- You ...... You fucking brat," he spits out as he is splitting open on the very large cock. He felt more lubrication come out of him as he shouts when the MRVN is fully seated within him.

"My, my love. You came again just by going in you," he teases Revenant.

"Oh, shut up," he rasps out.

"Why don't you hold on to me like this," He grabs the lanky bot's hands around his wrists onto his shoulders. "There you go, my beautiful Kitten."

Revenant was going to say something about the nickname but couldn't as Path slides out until the tip was barely in and slide back in, causes Revenant's voice to crack and buffer out as the noises started to fall out of his voice box. Path loves the noises and moans that came out of the bot that is under him. Revenant tightens his hold on the blue bot's shoulders. Coming twice has definitely had Revenant feeling extremely sensitive and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop the lewd noises coming out of him that he won't admit to making later on.

He could feel the build up in the pit of his stomach but it seemed it would take a while because of the pace the MRVN is going. He wanted him to beg, the damn brat. At that moment it seemed like the blue bot knew what he wanted, "Is something the matter Kitten?"

"I-," he couldn't perform any words as the bot sliding in and out of him started to go slower.

"Do you need something?"

"I- need," he could see that damn devil emoji with the black hearts. "I need- need you- ahh- to go faster."

And with that delighted response, the MRVN starts to pick up the speed into the simulacrum bot. Letting a flattering moan that fuels Pathfinder is ramming his cock within the thin bot causing Revenant to become a moaning, shaking mess. The only noises in the room were being filled by metal slamming on metal and the soft praises from Pathfinder to Revenant and Rev's moans.

Then Revenant starts to curve towards Pathfinder as he feels Pathfinder's dick hit his spot. This causes Rev to huff as the simulation was getting unbearable. The hands on his hips start to tighten and slam him on to cock, Pathfinder was impaling him on. Then Revenants throw his head back as he comes for a third time that night. Letting whimpering noises as Pathfinder still fuck him. 

Revenant starts to feel like he's falling apart and wraps his arms around the MRVN's head. He lets a final yelp of overstimulated pleasure as he feels Path coats the inside of his valve with his lubrication.

Revenant twitches here and there but Pathfinder slowly sits up and wraps his arms around the red frame, "You did so good." Revenant clings to his lover because he feels like he might actually break if he lets go. Path lets his hands roam on Revenant's back in soothing motions. "How are you doing," he questions the bot clinging to him.

"Fine," Rev says after a moment. His voice weak after nonstop moaning. He lets out a small noise as Path slides him off his member.

He lays the red bot down and cleans them up both up from the sticky mess that they both made. Revenant closes his entrance as he feels for the MRVN's cleaning is down. Pathfinder lays back down with Revenant and pulls him close. Revenant makes himself comfortable in Pahfinder's arm which is much like a cat as he can relax anywhere in any position.

"I love you, love."

Rev grunts in response before speaking, "Love you too, brat."


End file.
